


Domestic Hound

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha!Clint, Alpha!Steve, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Breeding Cycle, Cock Sucking, Cock-Blocking, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Dominant, Finger Sucking, Knotting, Lab Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Hint Of HawkIron, Smut, Sub!Tony, Submissive, bottom!tony, heat - Freeform, omega!Tony, top!Clint, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton, another one of the Alpha's, decides to take advantage of Steve's position as Tony's Alpha and steps in the way behind his Captain's back. Results? Steve fucks Tony hard in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hound

Tony was by himself in the lab downstairs, the only Omega down there, and on the team, at the moment, and he thought he would distract himself from his heat with work. Suddenly, his senses suddenly burst to life when he scented an Alpha walk in. Clint? Tony always got nervous when his Alpha, Steve, wasn't by him and other Alpha's were near him instead. Whenever Tony was in heat, all Alpha's scents kind of smelled the same to him and it annoyed him when he couldn't point out his Mate's. He kept himself quiet, trying to ignore the obvious fact that his heat was slowly filling his lab.

"Whatcha workin' on, Stark?" came Clint's sly, hungry voice. He smirked when he got a faint whimper out of the smaller man. Clint watched as Tony quickly tense as he walked closer. The blonde knew he was crossing the line between Steve and Tony, but...God! He couldn't help it! Tony's scent was just so damn overwhelming! Clint just wanted to rip off Tony's clothes and fuck him right there on the table. Make the brunette his own. Mark him as his territory. Clint rejected the urge to do so. The archer lifted a hand and trailed it down Tony's spine, watching the muscles tense up quickly from under the black tank top.

"Go away, Clint..." Tony growled quietly. Rule number one as an Omega: never, never, _never_ tell an Alpha to _"Go away."_ Never! That's the one and _only_ most important rule! Sometimes the Omega's get punished and sometimes they don't. It all depends on the Alpha. Rule number two as an Omega: never should you _ever_ push an Alpha away. Tony makes that mistake sometimes when he's in a situation where he doesn't want to be in. Tony whimpered quietly when he heard a warning growl escape out of the other. He gasped when he was jerked around so he was facing Clint, blue eyes hungry. Tony's breath hitched when he felt a large hand cup him between the legs and palm him hard, feeling teeth bite at his neck and knew Clint was making love-bites. He gripped the table hard, knuckles white, and felt himself burn up. "Clint, please stop...I-I don't want you to e-end up getting hu-hurt. You know how Steve gets..." he whimpered and bit down on his lower lip. Unconsciously, Tony started to rock his hips into Clint's touch, whining, even pleading, for him to stop. Suddenly, Tony felt Clint start to unbutton and unzip his pants. That didn't last long when he heard the door open, knowing it was Steve. Boy, were things not going to go well. Tony's eyes snapped open and Tony saw Steve's face: It was furious. Steve looked like he was going to kill Clint! Tony was _very_ surprised as to how Steve handled things.

"Clint," the taller, blonde Alpha growled, the sound rolling deep in the back of his throat. He wasn't in the playful mood. Why would he be? Steve just wittnessed another Alpha trying to breed with _his_ Mate. That fumed Steve's pistons. Steve waited for Clint to stop and turn to face him before he started speaking again, voice low and dangerous, "out. Now." Baby blue eyes that were once soft were now dark and angry and it sent shivers up Tony's spine.

Clint, of course, tried to play it off cool. Like he did with everything. "Oh," he said, half-apologetic, "he's yours? I didn't know. Sorry." the shorter Alpha offered a calm smile to the taller one. "Won't happen again."

"I'll take you up on that promise, Barton," Steve growled again. Had he had a tail, it would be lashing from side-to-side wildly with anger. "Get out. Now." Steve blue eyes drilled into Clint's own blue ones, who were soft with innocence.

"I'm going. I'm going." Barton chirped and quickly scurried out, leaving the floor.

"Jarvis, lock the floor," Steve told the AI. "No one enters and no one leaves until I say." As he said that, there was the clicking sound and mechanics working.

"Floor secure, Captain." Jarvis sounded.

"Good." Steve muttered and looked over to Tony, who quickly averted his scared, chestnut brown eyes to the floor, and walked over to his Mate, noticing that the smaller man didn't even button or zip his pants back up. Poor guy was scared...

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Tony whimpered and shook his head frantically, tears threatening to fall, though he didn't allow it to happen. "I know I should have pushed away. I know I should have, but I didn't. Just knowing Clint, he'd do anything to get into my pants. If I made just one wrong move, I'd-mmf!" Tony was cut short from his rant as Steve crashed their mouths together, feeling Steve's tongue invade his mouth. Whenever Steve was angry, the only way that he resolved his anger, which was usually when Tony was in heat, was to have angry sex with Tony. Then again, that usually hurt Tony even _more_ , but the Omega never said anything about it. Ever.

"Shut up." Steve growled against Tony's mouth before latching on again, ducking his hands between them so he could palm Tony hard and rough, getting a loud moan out of the man, Tony bucking his hips needily into the touch. Steve, then, jerked Tony's pants, and boxers down and pushed them away. He grabbed the hem of Tony's soaking wet tank top and pulled it off and over his head before discarding his own articles of clothes.

It didn't take long until they were both naked, Tony's front pressed flush against the cold, metal table, his hole slick and wet, the brunette already panting hotly. "S-Steve," Tony whimpered, breath hitching when he felt the head of Steve's cock ease inside him. "P-Please...need you now..." If Tony was going to say anything else, he couldn't continue because a cry spilt out of him when he felt Steve drill into him, going at a relentless, hard, and unforgiving pace. Tony buried his face into his arms, feeling hot tears sting his eyes. This was normal whenever Steve was angry and Tony was fucked. Tony wasn't sure if Steve even _knew_ he was hurting Tony or not. Stark just kept quiet for his own sake. It hurt, yes, badly, but it also satisfied his needs to be fucked. "W-Want you...want your knot," Tony whimpered, jerking his hips back, only to his in pain when an iron grasp squeezed his small hips, pressing them hard against the table. Tony was sure he was going to have bad bruises. No doubt about it. "Please, Steve."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Steve came hard into his Omega, after Tony did of course, groaning, as he continued to thrust his hips until he felt himself locked into Tony. An hour. Locked in for an hour. Cool. Great. Steve kept his arms tight from around Tony, nuzzling into the other's shoulder. He seemed so much more calmed than before. "Mine," he mumbled quietly against heated skin. "All mine. Don't want anyone, but me, touch you like that again..."

"I know," Tony panted, feeling his warm tears finally fall down his face. "'m sorry for not doing anything about it..." he whispered. God. Tony felt so bad about all this now. Not only did he blame Clint, but also himself.

"Don't be," Steve hummed, kissing the back of his neck, nuzzling softly into brown hair. "You were doing the right thing of not pushing away because you didn't want anything bad to happen. I know, Ton..." Steve pause, brushing a finger across Tony's cheek, frowning when he felt tears. "You're crying," he stated plainly. "Why?"

"I just hurt..." Tony mumbled. "'m fine, though." he said softly, trying to convince his Alpha even though he was hurting so bad.

"I hurt you," Steve whimpered quietly. "You're _not_ fine. I'm sorry, Tony. I was just...I don't know what came over me..."

"You were mad because of Clint. I know," Tony sighed, keeping himself flat against the cold table. "You do this to everyone when I'm in my heat and they try to Mate with me. I'm used to it by now."

"Sorry," Steve whispered with guilt. "I love you so damn much. I don't know what I'd do without you..." the Captain frowned against Tony's skin.

Stark hummed quietly. "I know," he said. "Love you, too..."

THE END.


End file.
